The present invention relates to a process for the industrial production of a product which is designed to be used in the early diagnosis of the tumors of the fleshy parts or carcinoma of the human body. The product consists of an antigen obtained by infection with Herpes Simplex Virus of cells of three guinea-pig kidneys and is made by process comprising three treatment sections, the first of which the antigen production is performed, in the second section biochemical treatments of purification are carried out, while in the third section the product is prepared in preservable condition and confection.
No industrial processes are known for obtaining such a product.
It is well known that the tumors of the epithelial tissues or carcinoma which are localized, in particular, in the lip, mouth cavity, pharynx, nose-pharynx, larynx, skin, kidney, bladder, prostate, penis, anus, cervix uteri, vulva, vagina, and rectum constitute about 1/3 of known tumors.
These tumors are prevalently correlated with the presence of Herpes Simplex Virus, which will be thereinafter named "HSV".
The antigens associated with tumors due to the said Virus promote in the blood of the patients the formation of specific antibodies directed against said tumors. A product which is constituted of an antigen for said species of tumors which is allowed to react, according to suitable methods, with the serum of a patient's blood, in which the specific antibodies for said antigens, can be or not be present, produces a colorimetric reaction which confirms the presence or absence of the tumors. Hitherto said antigens have been obtained only in a laboratory and in very reduced amounts which are insufficient to apply a generalizable diagnosis of such tumors; however in a laboratory only small quantities of such product can be obtained.
Furthermore such a product cannot be preserved for a long time in good condition.